Reunited
by RequinKei
Summary: Will is captured by Skandians. Rough things happen to Will. When Halt and Will reunite, will their feelings show through? WARNING: YAOI! YAOI! If you don't know what it is... here's a short lesson. It's basically two guys having...sex, or sexual contact. Don't tell me I didn't warn you...
1. Chapter 1

*HALT*

Halt's fist slammed against the wall of his empty cottage.

"No!" he yelled in frustration, "No! He can't be gone!"

His eyes burned with the tears he struggled to fight back. The clenched hand eventually relaxed and slid slowly down. Halt's salt-and-pepper hair hung over his face, shadowing his facial features that were formed with pain and grief instead of its usual grim expression. His back collapsed against the wall and he fell down it, resting his head on his folded arms. He couldn't fight any longer. Soon, a single tear shed from his eyes and streaked down his cheek.

"Will..." he croaked.

*WILL*

The sea wind whipped Will's hair and he began to notice the spray slowly drenching him. He shivered and clenched his torn cloak around him. Not that it would serve him much for warmth with all the ripped cloth hanging uselessly loose in a tangled manner. No, it was the memory of Halt making it for him as a subtle action of gratitude for saving his life against the Kalkara. Sadness filled his heart as he thought of Halt's last promise to him.

"I will find you!" his words echoed in Will's mind.

'_How?' _ he thought, '_I'm aboard a Skandian war ship full of blood thirsty maniacs. Will I even live long enough to make it to a new, foreign land?' _

He shook his head. '_What nonsense. Of course I'll make it out alive...The thought of seeing Halt again drives me to survive.' _

Just then, a shadow loomed in front of him. He looked up and whirled around, his hand absentmindedly shooting down to where his saxe knife usually homed. Will's eyes go wide as he patted his belt on his hip. "No...W-where is my knife?" He muttered. He knew his bow and arrows were taken away. He'd been there to witness it. But he'd never felt someone reach inside his robe and steal away his knife. Will turned back around and frantically began searching.

A low chuckle came from the shadow. Will froze. He twisted around and his gaze gradually made its way up the man. He backed away, wide eyed, when he found himself staring at one of the biggest, most burliest Skandians Will had ever laid eyes upon. _'Well, all Skandians are big... but this giant.. this giant must've been the offspring of Goliath.._' Will corrected himself.

"You insolent little boy." growled the giant, "Did you honestly think that we'd be stupid enough to let you keep hold of your weapons?"

Will's face burned. "Never call me 'little boy' you foul-" He never finished.

As he started to threaten, the Skandian raised his massive hand and brought it down in an immediate blow upon Will's right cheek. The strike knocked Will to the ground. He winced, his cheek stinging, '_this is humiliating!' _ He leapt to his feet, his fists clenched. He stepped forward but stopped. He noticed, just then, that a crowd of Skandians had come and circled around Goliath number two and him while Will was shouting. He gritted his teeth. '_There's too many of them to take on alone, plus, with my weapons gone, I don't stand a chance either way.' _ He reluctantly relaxed and stood up straight, yet his shoulders slumped slightly. The encircled group of Skandians chuckled softly. They were closing in on Will, until his back bumped into the side of the boat. Will anxiously searched for an opening but all the spaces were filled by the sea riders. Goliath strode over to the small boy and stood over him in a taunting way. Will's dark brown eyes hardened and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why won't you leave me be?" He said, trying to sound polite yet demanding.

The giant laughed, "Don't you see? It's because you're fun to play with."

The surrounding Skandians smirked.

Will's anger grew at the words, "What, am I just your play toy? You sicken me! All of you! I can't believe you savages. Suddenly deciding who's yours to own? I-" He gasped as a strong hand clenched his collar tightly, choking him.

Goliath's face was only inches away and there was no sign of a teasing smile anymore. New founded fury possessed his face. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, child." He snarled.

"I don't think so, Ansgar." A rough voice pierced through the noise and everyone went silent. A husky, powerful man stepped through the crowd. His face was contorted with rage, "Get your clammy, fish-scaled butts back to work!" He shouted, but nobody moved.

He glared the Skandians. "NOW!" He spat at them.

They snapped into action and dispersed the circled, scrambling back to their positions. Ansgar backed away slowly. Will watched in part awe and part alarm. _'Apparently this man is one of the leaders on board. He might even be the top man._' Will thought to himself. He had been crouching against the side with his knees to his chest. The leader turned to Ansgar and jabbed a finger at him, "_You. _I'll get to you later." He turned his gaze to Will. He spoke in a gruff voice, "My name is Erak. I want to make this statement loud and clear. Don't _ever_ start any trouble on my ship." He saw the young man's eyes glaze over with confusion. He sighed, "That means, stop getting into blasted fights. Gorlog's beard..." he muttered, as he turned to walk away.

*HALT*

Halt took long strides on the pathway that led to King Duncan's castle. Guards stared curiously after him as he passed. A few shuffled uncomfortable and nodding stiffly but Halt ignored them and ran up the steps. "Let me in. I have urgent matters to discuss with his Highness." he ordered the guard in front of the palace doors. The sentry only stared at the Ranger.

Halt jerked his hand up, "Well, hurry up, man!" he snapped.

The guard flinched, but answered in a calm voice, "Sorry, sir. But the King is currently in an important meeting."

Halt squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, "When will he be out?"

The soldier thought for a minute before answering, "I don't quite know the full details, sir, but I'm sure he will see you immediately after the meeting is adjourned."

But Halt was already shaking his head, violently. He knew meetings lasted a fair amount of time, especially dealing with the King personally. And he didn't have time for that. Whipping around, he sprinted down the steps. He jumped on Abelard, snapped the reins and took off for the seaside.


	2. Chapter 2

*Will*

"No! Let me go!" Will shouted. His fist made a wide arch toward Ansgar, but the large Skandian caught it in his palm.

"Not until you fully understand the consequences of getting me into trouble." Ansgar growled. He gripped Will's small wrists and shoved him into the wall of the Skandian's cabin.

"I didn't _do _anything!" The small boy protested, struggling against the abnormally strong grip the Skandian held. Ansgar leaned close, "I just told you what you did. You just got me into trouble with the Jarl, brat."

Will stared at Ansgar with disbelief, his mouth in a gaping 'O'.

"I still can't see what the problem is here. You're just making false accusations." He said, calmly. Ansgar's eyes flashed with anger and he slammed Will harder into the wall by the throat. The small Araluen's eyes stung with tears as breath ceased to exist in his body. He choked and clawed at Ansgar's hand with his own, desperate to get air to refill his lungs.

"L-let...go!" He gasped.

"Now, why would I do that?" Ansgar smirked. Will looked at him with a look of fear and pain. He felt the blood pumping in his head, and Ansar notied his face was turning a shade of purple. He relieved his grip just enough so the Araluen would at least get some air. Though, he still kept a strong grip on the boy so that there was no way for him to try and escape. No, he wanted this boy to himself. He knew that buying him wouldn't be an option. He was only a crew member of a wolfship. He didn't earn enough to buy something as expensive as a slave. Of course, his definition of slave was probably different than most peoples expectations. NO, this boy would have been giving him sexual pleasures. If he couldn't buy him, he would take advantage of him at every given second and at every opportunity, like now. He gazed into the boy's eyes. Such a deep brown, almost like melted chocolate. Will's shaggy hair complimented his eye color. Maybe with a tint of a caramel hue. But sweat plastered it down and tears distorted his eyes, giving himself a look of innocence and vulnerability.

Ansgar completely released his hold around Will's throat and the boy collapsed on the floor, hacking and shuddering violently. Kneeling on all fours, he breathed heavily, trying to replace the air that was temporarily lost. Relief coursed through him but, soon, that wasn't to last very long.

Strong hands lifted him up and threw him over a bulky shoulder. Will grunted at the impact and he felt Ansgar moving. Disappointment washed over him as he saw that the Skandian was moving away from the cabin door. He thought this misery would end. He got his punishment. What more could happen?

He felt himself getting forced onto a bed. His eyes go wide, his mind trying to process what was to happen. He watched Ansgar turn away and walk to a cabinet.

'This is my chance.' Will watched as Ansgar kept his back to him. He focused on calming his breath and he softly got off the bed. Crouching down, he quietly walked with his back to the wall where he was hidden in the shadows. He kept his eyes glued on Ansgar at all times, watching him shuffle through and pulling out a thick string of rope and a black cloth. Again, Will tried to see his way through to what Ansgar was planning, but his mind was set only on one thing: escaping.

But that goal never succeeded. Because is mind was focused on one thing, he didn't see the pole. he narrowly missed it by abruptly stopping, but he lost his balance and he smashed his knee into the corner of the wooden beam. Will groaned in pain as Ansgar whipped around and gritted his teeth in frustration. How in the blazed did the kid _do _that?

"So you took me for a fool, eh?" He shouted. Will pursed his lips and muttered, "Yes..I actually did." Ansgar's anger flared up and he strode over and non-to-gently yanked Will up.

He leaned dangerously close.

"Don't sass me, boy. Thought you could escape? That was a stupid move on your part."

Will looked away, "I would've escaped if it wasn't for that blasted pole." He muttered. Ansgar growled and hurled Will back onto the bed, pinning him down with his knees while pulling out the rope and black cloth Will saw earlier. But now that he was closer, he noticed that Ansgar held _two_ black cloths, not just one.

Will was about to protest, but was caught off guard by hands shoving the cloth into his mouth. He grimaced as the taste of sweat and dirt filled his mouth. He shot a look of pure hatred towards Ansgar. If this guy was going to shut him up, at least do it with a CLEAN rag.

Arms still pinned down, Will tried to buck Ansgar off of him, but the attempt was in vain, and he was rewarded with a slap across the face. Ansgar seized both the Araluen's hands into his own and drew them up over Will's head, tying them to a nearby post. Will struggled and tried to cry out, but the cloth muffled all sound.

The Skandian moved on to his next task. He lifted Will's head up and tied the second cloth around his eyes. The world went black. Will felt completely weak and helpless. What was Ansgar doing? He felt rough hands untying his belt and sliding his ragged pants off.

His muffled cried became louder when he felt Ansgar feeling and massaging his member. For the first time since he stared training with Halt, he felt fear again. he sensed Ansgar lift up his jerkin and a hand searched up his torso. He shuddered and arched his back when fingers touched his nipples. Soon to follow, he felt something hot and wet lick around.

Will squirmed and kicked but the familiar strong grip clenched his legs, forcing them apart. He heard rustling sounds and a soft thump as clothing, Will guessed, hit the floor. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything to stop what happened next.

Something warm pressed against his entrance. Will twisted around, loudly crying out. He attempted to beg with Ansgar, in vain, to stop, but all sound was concealed. The black cloth became damp with the tears that flowed from Will's eyes.

Ansgar bit his lip as he entered Will's tight opening, "Loosen up." he ordered. Will gasped and shook his head violently. Ansgar sucked in air when he pushed in further, "Tsk!" Then he looked down and smirked, "Well, would you look at that..I'm inside you completely. Right to the hilt."

Ansgar gripped Will's hips, pulled out slightly, then slammed into him. The Araluen suddenly arched his back and a muffled scream erupted as he felt his muscles being torn apart. The Skandian kept up a steady pace, and Will jolted back from the force.

'_I'm losing my virginity to someone like this.' _Will thought, sourly.

'_And not to mention, he's a man..I'm so humiliated. Halt would be disappointed of this.'_

At the thought of his mentor, Will broke down into wracking sobs. He wanted this agony to stop...he wanted to see his teacher and wrap his arms around him. But that was impossible now. He'll never see the grizzled Ranger again.

Will lay there on the fur covered hammock, curled into a naked ball. He was released from his bonds except for his feet. They were tied. He shivered when the cool night air traveled suddenly into the room

"H-Halt.." he stuttered. He clenched his fists around the fur blanket covering him.

"P-please come for me s-soon..If you c-can. I mean, I'm s-sure Crowley would allow you t-to take a leave of absence to c-come rescue m-me" Then a thought jabbed him, "Unless you d-don't care..." Tears welled up quickly and Will buried himself against the pillow.

A voice cut through the air, "Who doesn't care?"

Will flinched and sat up, wiping his eyes. "None of your business." he muttered.

Ansgar chuckled and folded his arms across his chest. He leaned against the door frame.

"Well, clearly it's something if it has you crying like a wimp."

Will continued wiping his eyes, "I'm not.."

Ansgar rolled his eyes, "Sure..whatever you say." He walked over to Will and checked the ropes. Once he was satisfied that there was no way the kid could escape, he threw two ragged cloth items at the Araluen and turned away.

"Get dressed." he ordered.

Will held up the clothing, "Um..thank you. But how am I supposed to put these pants on?" He said hesitantly.

Ansgar noted that the boy didn't seem so self confident any more. He looked scared and helpless. He wasn't that over confident apprentice Ranger anymore. He began walking towards the door, "You're a smart kid. Figure it out. Plus, there's no need to thank me. I just don't want my sex slave getting sick." he turned his head to face Will, "Especially when I need him the most."

Will glared at him. The Skandian laughed and exited through the door.

Will thumped back against the pillows and let out a frustrated groan. It was going to be awhile until he was out of this messed up situation.


	3. Chapter 3

*Halt*

A Skandian sailor looked at the cloaked figure leaning over the side of the boat and grinned. Suddenly, the man lurched forward and gagged. The Skandian grimaced but then laughed, "Not much of a sailor, are you?"

The cloaked man whipped his head towards the sailor, but soon regretted doing so. He bent forward and groaned, "Shut up before I cut out your tongue." He grumbled.

"Not in your condition, you can't." the Skandian smirked, taking this chance to tease the Ranger. Halt stood back up, his face a shade of green. He began hobbling to the stairs, "I'm gonna go to...to the hammocks..." He spoke in a slurred voice. The sailor waved while laughing, "Okay! Get better soon!"

Halt batted his hand, roughly, at the Skandian, "Shaddup."

Suddenly, a gruff voice spoke behind the sailor, "Winfrey!" He whipped around and saw Jarl Gordon approaching him. He straightened and answered, "Yes, sir!"

The Jarl made a gesture towards the way Halt had exited, "What's wrong with him?" The strict expression upon the sailor's face relaxed and he grinned, "He's getting used to sailing, sir." The Jarl smiled with him, "There can be a humorous side to sea sickness." They finished watching the grizzled Ranger wobble down the stairs and they snickered uncontrollably.

Below deck, Halt lay there on the fur covered hammock. The ship rocked steadily and the Ranger focused on making his breathing even. The cabin was dark and drafty, but Halt was used to this type of condition. His many years of camping outdoors made him accustomed to it.

Outdoors. Camping. Will. One way or another, his thoughts always led to him. Halt couldn't think a single thought without it leading to his lost apprentice.

Halt groaned and placed his arm over his eyes. '_Will, please stay alive...for me. Fight. Remember our training.' _ He thought, pleadingly. He never doubted Will's capabilities, but he knew that the boy did tend to get anxious and tense when he knew he was in danger. Halt focused on that the most during their training, but it was one of those habits that are difficult to get rid of.

Footsteps echoed on the wooded boards that led to Halt's cabin. He heard a faint tap and answered with a grunt. The door creaked open and the Skandian sailor, Halt previously had a conversation with, stepped through the door.

"Supper's ready. The Jarl says to get your sick ass up here. He's starving." The man said with a smirk.

Halt glared at him through his arms, "You honestly think I'll be alright if I eat? On. This. Blasted. Ship."

The Skandian shrugged, "Not my problem. Just make sure that if you're gonna throw up on Jarl Gordon's ship...well...let me put it this way; it had better not be ON his ship."

Halt rolled his eyes and groaned, "Ohhhh...that's too bad...I thought I saw a nice cozy area just by the dining cabin. Filled with barrels! Hope those aren't too important..."

He peeked and saw the color drain from the man's bearded face. His mouth fumbled while trying to reply.

"Y-you can't be serious...What did the b-barrels look like? Please, please please tell me they aren't _those_ barrels... Oh, Gorlog's beard! The barrels... THE barrels...our p-precious brandy.." He gave the grizzled Ranger one last fearful look and rushed out of the cabin.

Halt lay there completely bewildered. "I didn't think that would actually get to him..." he whispered to himself. Then he smugly turned to his side and laughed.


End file.
